Family
by Aki122
Summary: Akihito comes home day saying to Asami:"I'm Pregnant." discontinued for now, very sorry but i don't have the time right now
1. Chapter 1: I'm pregnant

"Asami? Asami?! Where are you?" Akihito came in through the front door looking for Asami.

"I'm in the study." Asami answered.

Akihito walked to Asami's study. When he reached the door he knocked and waited for Asami to answer.

"Come on in, Akihito." Asami said after he heard the knock.

Akihito walked in and Asami stood up and walked over to him and tilted Akihito's head upwards and caught his mouth in a long, deep kiss. Akihito felt a little weak in the knees and grabbed onto Asami's suit, so he didn't fall. When Asami let his hands fall to Akihito's hips, Akihito said:" Asami, I was at the doctor's office today."

"Why?" Asami asked. Akihito looked into Asami's eyes and detected something like worry deep within them.

"You know, I've been feeling sick for a few weeks now, right?" Akihito asked.

"Yes." Asami said and sat down on his chair; he of course pulled Akihito with him and onto his lap.

"So I went to the doctor to find out what was wrong. The doctor did some tests and told me, that I am pregnant. You are the dad by the way. " Akihito said slowly while trying to rearrange himself so he could sit more comfortable in Asami's lap.

"Pregnant?" Asami asked and his brows flew up in surprise. Asami smirked.

Asami pulled Akihito's mouth towards him, and their mouths met in a long kiss.

"How far along are you?" Asami asked when he finally let Akihito's mouth go.

"Almost a month." Akihito answered happily with a smile on his face.


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry for the long wait. Hope you like it.

Chapter. 2

About 1 month earlier.

Asami had taken Akihito out to dinner, to celebrate their 2 year anniversary together, at one of the most expensive restaurants in Tokyo. Aki were led together with Asami over to a private room, which they could dine in. They sat down opposite of each other, and Asami ordered for both of them, knowing what Aki would want.

"You look very hot in that outfit, Akihito." Asami said with a smirk, while looking up and down at Aki, with a lustful glint in his eyes.

"Thanks." Aki answered and blushed. Asami pulled Akihito's head closer to him, and his lips closed around Aki's.

Asami slipped his tongue in Akihito's mouth, and started to battle Aki's tongue for control. Not long after Asami won and Aki pulled his head back trying to catch his breath. Akihito was glad that the waiter came in with the food; it meant Asami would have to wait. It was embarrassing to go out to the toilet to have a round, plus it often meant that their food was cold when they got back. When the waiter had left they started to eat.

Asami looked at Aki, who was enjoying the steak so much that he was almost moaning every time he took a bite. Asami smiled genuinely, when he heard a moan that escaped Aki. Aki looked up and saw that Asami was looking at him and realized that he had moaned. He slapped his hand over his mouth and started to blush a little.

"Enjoying the food, are you?" Asami asked with a smirk, while he kept on looking at Aki.

"Yes, it is very good, especially the meat." Aki replied, not daring to look up and see the smirk, he knew was planted on Asami's face.

"Wipe that smirk of your face Asami, or I'm not going home with you tonight." Aki said irritated, and finally looked up at Asami.

"Ok, you done? Or do you want desert?"

"Can I have ice cream?"

"Of course." Asami ordered some ice cream for Akihito and a little after the waiter came in and placed it in front of Akihito.

When Akihito was done eating they got into the limo so that they could go home.

When they got home and in through the front door, Asami pushed Akihito against the wall and pulled him into a deep and long kiss. When Asami broke the kiss Akihito was already breathing hard and had trouble standing so he grabbed Asami's suit trying not to fall. Asami placed small kisses along Akihito's jaw and started to nip at Akihito's neck and further down over his chest and ending at his belly button. Asami's hands went down to Akihito's nipples and started to play with them. Akihito began moaning and throwing his head back and forth. Asami's hand went further down and to Akihito's pants. Opening them and pulling them off together with Akihito's briefs. Asami grabbed Akihito's cock and started to stroke it. Akihito moaned even louder now and it only got Asami even more excited, as he slipped 2 fingers inside Akihito's warm passage and started to move them around in a scissoring motion. Akihito screamed when he felt something enter him but soon couldn't even tell how many was inside him any longer. That's when Asami let his own pants fall and took out his fingers from Akihito's lewd hole and gained a whimper from Akihito. Soon the fingers were replaced by Asami's cock as he pushed it in. Akihito started to scream again until he adjusted to it. Asami started to thrust first slowly until he was sure Aki could take it and then fast and hard. They went at it the whole night and the next morning Aki couldn't move out of bed so Asami had to help with everything.


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry for the late update but i'm kinda having a little crisis right now so i'll try to do something about chapter 4 soon. Again SORRY :(**

Chapter. 3

**This chapter is OOC. **

A few weeks after Akihito told Asami.

In the afternoon Asami and Akihito are sitting in the living room. Akihito is sleeping with his head in Asami's lap. Asami is reading the paper, while caressing Aki's hair. Akihito wakes up and stares into Asami's golden orbs. He reaches out and caresses Asami's cheek.

"Sleep well?" Asami asks.

"Yeah, but I'm kind of hungry now. Do we have any instant ramen? I'm not really in the mood for cooking right now." Akihito says.

"Instant ramen isn't good for you or the baby so we'll just call for some take out. What would you like?"

"Take out? Then I want sushi."

"Ok, I'll go call. You go take your bath."

Asami goes over to the phone and calls for food while Akihito goes to take a shower. In the bathroom Akihito places his hand over his stomach and feels that it has become a bit harder than usually. He keeps thinking about how it is going to be to have a little kid running around. He smiles at the thought.

After his bath he puts on a pair of boxers and one of Asami's used dress shirts, because it smells like Asami, and goes out to Asami in the kitchen to see that the food has arrived.

They sit down and start eating and start talking about Aki's pregnancy.

Afterwards they end up in the living room again. Aki, of course, lying with his head in Asami's lap since he finds it very comfortable.

"I'm so excited, there's only about one month to the ultra sound where we can see the gender of the baby." Akihito says excited. "You're gonna be there, right?"

"Of course I am. This is not something I wanna miss." Asami says while rubbing Aki's small baby bump. Asami hears something like a purr from Aki and smiles down at him. "You really are like a little kitten. Sharp claws when you're angry and purring when you're happy and relaxed." Asami says, Akihito glaring up at him.

"I am not a cat! Especially not a little kitten." Aki growls at Asami and tries to break away from him, but Asami keeps him down in his lap.

"And there are the claws." Asami smirks and pulls Aki up for a long heated kiss to get Akihito to relax again. Asami breaks the kiss when he sees that Aki is out of breath. He starts nibbling on Akihito's earlobe and Aki moans loudly. Asami slowly moves downward to his kittens neck, where he begins to bite Aki's neck to mark him his. "Mmmh…Asami…" Akihito moans when Asami starts to suck on one of his nipples and pinch the other. "Mmmh…Asami…hurry." Akihito says as he rubs his hips against Asami in order to get the other to hurry up. "Relax kitten, we'll take this slowly so that you can enjoy every touch and every kiss that I give you. Asami says with a smirk and an evil glint in his eyes.

The next morning Akihito wakes up and feeling the need to throw up so he untangles himself from Asami and hurries out to the toilet where he empties his stomach. He sits there a bit, panting from throwing up, when he notices Asami standing at the door looking down at him.

"You alright?" Asami asks with a concerned look on his face.

"Yeah my throat hurts a bit but otherwise I'm okay." Aki answers. He gets up and starts to clean his mouth.

"Put on some clothes while I make us some tea." Asami says on his way out to the kitchen.

"We both know that you don't know how to make tea so I'll do it in a minute." Aki mumbles to himself.

"I heard that." Asami almost shouts from the kitchen. He sits down on a chair and waits for Akihito.

After the tea, Asami leaves for work while Aki sits down at the computer and checks his emails. He sees he has received an email from Tao. He opens it and reads out loud:"

"Hi Aki.

How are you? I hope you are doing fine together with Asami-san. I really miss you. You were after all my first friend. Feilong-sama has been talking about visiting you and Asami-san. So after some time he finally decided that if it is okay with you and Asami-san then we would like to come and visit you a week from now. I hope we see each other soon.

- _Tao"_

"Aw Tao is coming to visit me. Yay!"

**If anyone has any good ideas I would really appreciate if you would pm me and tell me about it.**

**Plz review :D**


End file.
